Retomemos la locura
by Suarts
Summary: No se me dan bien los summary... capítulo 8 arriba! Conversación Draco-Pansy. Hermione embarazada estresada. Ginny "fingiendo que todo da igual"
1. Recordando cómo empezó

1. Recordando cómo empezó  
  
Ginny estaba hablando por teléfono con Harry, mientras ordenaba una estantería.. Su primera intención había sido hablar con Ron, pero este se estaba duchando. La conversación había ido a parar al Quidditch.  
  
-Como te dije, señor Potter, Ucrania ganó a Túnez. Eso me da la razón a mí, ¿no?  
  
-Ya, pero Hassim cogió la snitch, que fue lo que yo te dije. - le respondía Harry al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
-Tú me dijiste que ganaría Túnez, tramposo, me debes cincuenta galeones.  
  
-¡Pásame a Colin! ¡Él sabrá.! ... ¡Uppps! Lo siento.  
  
-No pasa nada, metepatas. - dijo ella, restándole importancia.  
  
-¿Sigue Gin al teléfono? - preguntó una voz por detrás.  
  
-¡Síiii! ¡Aquí está!!! - voceó Harry, y volvió a cambiar el tono de voz para hablar con ella - Dejémoslo en que nadie le debe nada a nadie. ¿Vale?  
  
-Ni de coña, Potter, te he dicho que.  
  
Ginny se quedó helada, viendo a quien había en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-Oye, dile a Ron que le llamo más tarde, tengo que colgar.  
  
-Pero qué? ¿por qué? No te pienso dar ni un knut.  
  
-Quedamos en paz, Harry, un beso para los dos.  
  
-¿Compartido? ¿Tiene que ser compartido? ¡Tacaña!  
  
-Sabes que quiero decir uno para cada uno. Ciao.  
  
Colgó.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Colin?  
  
-¡Cómo no! ¡Otra vez hablando con Potter!  
  
-Hago lo que me da la gana, ¿vale? Y ahora largo de mi casa.  
  
-Te recuerdo que también es la mía. - dijo él.  
  
-Te recuerdo que quien paga el alquiler soy yo, así que ¡largo!  
  
-No he venido a discutir, Gin. - dijo él, haciendo caso omiso de la orden que la pelirroja le había dado - He venido a que arreglemos lo nuestro.  
  
-¿Qué nuestro, Colin? ¿Qué nuestro? Te repito que tú y yo nunca, NUNCA, hemos tenido nada. Viniste aquí a compartir piso conmigo como amigo. A-M-I- G-O. ¡Búscate esa palabra en el diccionario, porque ni siquiera eso sabes ser!  
  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué me besaste?  
  
-No, disculpa, Colin, TÚ me besaste a mí. No te equivoques. Y por la fuerza, debería decir. - gruñó ella - Aunque dudo que lo recuerdes porque estabas borracho otra vez. Ya me has destrozado el piso varias veces con tus borracheras, ¿sabes? Y estoy harta, HARTA. Así que ahora haz el favor de irte.  
  
-Gin, sabes que no tengo a donde ir. - dijo, probando la técnica del cordero degollado.  
  
-No es mi problema. - replicó ella, sorprendiéndolo - A pesar de que estoy hasta las narices de ti, puede que si no me hubieses levantado la mano te dejase quedarte. ¡Pero no pienso albergar a un maltratador en mi casa!  
  
-No te daría tan fuerte. además de que por lo visto, me rompiste el brazo antes de echarme.  
  
-¡Faltaría más! ¿Creías que me iba a dejar pegar sin más? ¡No me conoces! - ella se levantó la manga de la camiseta y la propia camiseta hasta media tripa - Y si no fue tan fuerte, ¿por qué demonios tengo yo estos cardenales?  
  
Se bajó la camiseta. La verdad es que los morados eran bastante desagradables.  
  
-Colin, - dijo ella en un susurro amenazante que daba miedo - no quiero discutir más. Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas o llamaré al Ministerio de Magia y por esto te caerá una gorda. ¿Me oíste?  
  
El muchacho salió de la casa dejando la puerta abierta. Pasó la mañana ordenando el desastre de cuarto que Colin, su ex-compañero de piso había organizado la noche anterior. La verdad, los recuerdos de aquella noche eran tan desagradables que prefería borrarlos. Colin había entrado borracho de madrugada, cuando ella estaba viendo la televisión muggle. Había roto y tirado literalmente todo en la casa (las estanterías de todos los cuartos, jarrones, vaciado los cajones de los cubiertos.), pero el salón y el estudio habían salido especialmente perjudicados. Después, la había besado por la fuerza y cuando ella se apartó tratando de calmarlo, la pegó un puñetazo en la tripa y la agarró por el brazo dejándola los dedos marcados. Eso pasaba de castaño a oscuro (n/a: ya hace rato, no?), y ella le retorció el brazo (se oyó un crack con lo que interpretó que él no podía moverlo) y lo empujó al descansillo cerrando la puerta con llave y quedando muy asustada. A su familia y amigos no se lo había detallado tanto, pero todos en general le habían apoyado en eso. De hecho, la primera vez que Colin llegó borracho estaban todos juntos y ya se lo habían advertido. Para sus hermanos era medio bueno tener a Colin con Ginny hasta entonces, porque encontraban en él un amigo más y preferían que viviese con un amigo a que viviese sola. Pero, obviamente, las cosas habían cambiado. Se dirigió al estudio, en pos de algo que recientemente había recordado que tenía allí. "No puede perderse", se repetía frenéticamente. Se acercó a la zona del ordenador (un cachivache muy antiguo, pero que para lo que ella, una bruja, lo usaba, era más que suficiente) y comprobó que los cajones de ese escritorio también estaban por el suelo. Ya había ordenado toda la casa menos el estudio y parte del salón. Revolvió todos los papelajos que había, en busca de una octavilla de cartulina amarillenta que tal vez fuese lo más importante que había en su casa. Tras unos quince minutos la tuvo en su mano, y por una vez en mucho tiempo (si no se contaba la noche anterior) le dieron ganas de echarse a llorar. Los recuerdos que aquello le traía eran tan. emotivos. Era un acta de matrimonio. La copia de SU acta de matrimonio. Si se lo contase a alguien, pensarían que se había tratado de una locura-estupidez adolescente, pero en su memoria se hallaba con el hecho más importante (tal vez, junto con su graduación, el único realmente relevante) de toda su vida. Y no se arrepentía de ello.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Ella se había encontrado con él en el recoveco más perdido de Hogsmeade. Llevaban un par de meses planeándolo, dado que en otros dos meses el curso acabaría y muy posiblemente no habría otra manera de mantenerse unidos. A toda prisa, se habían dirigido al juzgado de Hogsmeade. En un principio, Ginny ni siquiera sabía que Hogsmeade tuviese juzgado. De hecho se trataba de una vieja casucha, donde muy probablemente todos los trámites anduviesen atrasados, y en la que normalmente ni siquiera había un juez, un vicario o una secretaria. Pero Draco se había encargado de que el juez fuese ese día. Tampoco habían podido preparar nada ostentoso ni especial, de hecho ambos llevaban sus uniformes, pero Ginny se había maquillado (algo muy raro en ella por aquel entonces) y peinado especialmente, y Draco lucía una desusada sonrisa. Tras una breve ceremonia, el juez los había registrado como marido y mujer archivando el acta original, y dándoles una copia a cada uno. Después ambos habían vuelto al colegio en compañía de sus amigos habituales, despidiéndose con un beso. El resto del curso (sexto para Ginny, séptimo para Draco) había transcurrido entre encuentros fugaces de no más de diez minutos y miradas cómplices.  
  
***Fin del Flashback***  
  
Desde que él se marchó, prometiendo escribirla, ella no había sabido absolutamente nada de él. Y ya habían pasado cuatro años. Pero aún recordaba los besos de él quemándola los labios, como si hubiese sido ayer.  
  
Su mente la decía que, si lo deseaba, podía liarse con quien quisiese. Le decía que era una mujer libre, se consideraba una soltera no comprometida a anda, puesto que él no se había dignado a aparecer en todo ese tiempo. Se decía que si quería, podía tener novio sin problemas. Pero el caso es que no quería. Su corazón aún lo echaba de menos por las noches, y anhelaba verlo una vez más. No había vuelto a enamorarse. Simplemente, no había surgido nada y ella tampoco quería hacerlo surgir. Según sus "oídas", a él se lo buscaba por su condición de mortífago, pero por lo que había llegado a conocerle, dudaba mucho que Draco hubiese hecho algo malo. El caso es que tenía fama de serlo, y así era considerado por la sociedad (menos Ginny). No obstante, nadie tenía constancia de nada, pues después de su salida de Hogwarts, había desaparecido, no se sabía de él. Dándole por imposible, y con cargos nimios e inverosímiles, Ginny estaba segura de que los aurores se habían dado por vencidos y lo habían dejado de buscar.  
  
-------  
  
Pier Lagaçette llevaba dos días a cargo del departamento Contra las Artes Oscuras y Aurología del Ministerio y ya había puesto patas arriba todo y "revolucionado nuestro sistema", como decía Ernie el becario. En esos instantes, se hallaba reunido con un escuadrón de categoría media- alta dándoles instrucciones (en un inglés perfecto, por cierto, con un ligero acento apenas perceptible).  
  
-¿Y qué hay de Draco Malfoy? - dijo mirando un expediente más.  
  
-Sus cargos son mínimos y lleva alrededor de cuatro años desaparecido, señor. No creo que merezca la pena. - dijo uno de ellos.  
  
-¡Por favor! ¿Vosotros, sus compañeros, y no os acordáis de quién era? - enarcó la ceja - Pues diré que yo sí, el muy cabrón (disculpadme) me hizo la vida imposible en aquel intercambio que hubo con Beauxbattons por el Torneo de los tres Magos. Y por lo que oí entonces, os puedo asegurar que si os molestaseis en mirar un poquito ahora sacraíais un montón de mierda de su nombre.  
  
-¿Y dónde está, señor? Cuando Harry Potter trabajó aquí, se removió cielo y tierra para encontrarlo. Y ni un solo rastro.  
  
-Buscadle. - resolvió Pier - Hurgad en su vida personal, lugares que puedan. serle especiales y que no sean muy obvios, cosas que haya hecho antes de desaparecer, multas. mirad en sitios tanto mágicos como muggles.  
  
-¿Malfoy y muggle, señor? Creo que no se puede decir ambas palabras en la misma frase si no estás queriendo decir que los odia. - dijo uno de los miembros del escuadrón.  
  
-No se sabe lo que puede hacer una persona en momentos de necesidad.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Q tal? Yo creo que + o - puede salir adelante. De todos modos, ya se irá poniendo más interesante. Reviews, porfa. 


	2. El Ministerio y Ron se enteran

2.  
  
Puede decirse que Ginny mantenía a Draco siempre en su mente. Sabía que estaban casados y era consciente de ello. Pero cuatro años son mucho tiempo y, aunque no se había vuelto a enamorar, había sido triste o feliz, había estudiado y pasado vacaciones maravillosas con familia y amigos. No estaba permanentemente triste, ni permanentemente angustiada, ni se sentía sola permanentemente como durante el primer año. De vez en cuando lo extrañaba con más fuerza, de vez en cuando notaba que le faltaba, en determinados momentos (que podían darse a menudo o después de un mes) lo recordaba y lo echaba en falta. A veces se acordaba de él de repente y sentía una punzada de dolor en el pecho que la oprimía hasta no dejarla respirar. Pero la vida seguía. Después de verse sola a merced de Colin-el-borracho, después de tener aquel valioso papel entre sus manos, había notado cuanto le faltaba últimamente Draco. Y no solo por lo de Colin. Cuando había estado en la Universidad, presionada para sacar las mejores calificaciones de parte de su familia y para salir de juerga con sus amigas, apenas sí había tenido tiempo para pensar. Pero cuando eres becaria en un periódico y sólo te encargan una tonta columna semanal, tienes mucho tiempo para pensar. Más del que te gustaría. Y menos sueldo (del que te gustaría). Llevaba una semana mirando constantemente esa cartulina que, a pesar de estar un poco más amarilla que cuando se expidió, había sido conservada de tal manera que de tan lisa y limpia parecía recién escrita. Se planteó seriamente el enmarcarla, pero pensando en lo que haría Ron con ella si la viera expuesta en el salón como un título más, decidió ahorrarse ese dinero y guardarla en una caja (procuraría que fuese una caja bonita) dentro del armario.  
  
-------------  
  
-¡Señor! - Marius Robertson, del escuadrón quince, entró corriendo en el despacho de su jefe.  
  
-¿Tenéis algo sobre Malfoy? ¿Sobre su paradero?  
  
-Con eso vamos tirando pero. adivine. Se casó.  
  
-¿Cómo que se casó? ¿Fue tan idiota como para casarse siendo un fugitivo?  
  
-Fue un poco antes de desaparecer, - explicó Marius - un par de meses antes.  
  
-Pero. no tendría más que diecisiete años. - se extrañó Pier.  
  
-Diecisiete exactamente, señor. Y ella no llegaba. Se llama Virginia, su apellido de soltera es Weasley y vive en el número ocho de Kingsday Street, piso 5º izquierda.  
  
-¿Weasley? ¿De que me suena?  
  
-Hay un jugador que se apellida así en la liga de Quidditch.  
  
-¿Tienen algo que ver entre sí?  
  
-No lo sé, señor. - dijo Marius.  
  
-Vayan a buscarla. - dijo Pier. Y, cuando Marius ya había abierto la puerta, interrogó - Una curiosidad, ¿casa?  
  
Marius sonrió divertido.  
  
-Gryffindor. Increíble, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Gryffindor eran los amarillos o los rojos?  
  
-Los rojos. Definitivamente, algo tuvo que hacer ese Malfoy para convencerla.  
  
-Que me traigan también el expediente de ella. - ordenó Lagaçette.  
  
-Eso está hecho, señor. Por lo visto también trabajó aquí, empezó justo el mismo año de su matrimonio.  
  
-Pero si sería una adolescente. - comentó Pier.  
  
-Aquellos fueron tiempos oscuros, señor.  
  
Marius salió del despacho dejando al señor Lagaçette con muchas dudas que aquella muchacha llamada. Virginia tendría que resolver.  
  
--------------  
  
Virginia acariciaba el borde de aquella octavilla por centésima vez en ese día. Podía decirse que lo suyo era ya una obsesión. Nunca pensó que un papel pudiese significar tanto. Por otra parte, eso era lo único que en ese momento la unía a Draco Malfoy, el amor de su vida: un papel. "¡No es solo un papel!" se dijo. Pero no obstante, claro quedaba que sí lo era. Hacía cuatro largos años el papel había sido lo de menos. Pero ahora, después de un tiempo que comparado con la eternidad que se le había asemejado no era nada, era su única vía de aferrarse a la persona que amaba. Las lágrimas le venían a los ojos cuando algo que no debería estar en donde estaba la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sin soltar aquella acta, agarró la varita y apuntó hacia aquella persona que había entrado en su casa sin ser invitada.  
  
-¿Quién es usted y cómo ha entrado? ¡Esta casa está protegida por un encantamiento contra apariciones! ¡Es imposible que usted. . .! - dijo, dándose cuenta de que su tono de voz revelaba el miedo que tenía. Últimamente estaba un poco alterada y sus diferencias con Colin la habían marcado más de lo que pensaba.  
  
-Marius Robertson, aurología.  
  
"Viejos compañeros" pensó.  
  
-¿Qué hace aquí y que quiere de mí?  
  
-Que baje la varita y que me acompañe. - dijo él.  
  
Ginny sonrió avergonzada, y bajó la varita.  
  
-Lo siento. - dijo - Me asusté. Ya sabe, vivo sola y me da miedo que quien quiera pueda entrar en mi casa cuando quiera.  
  
-Debí llamar a la puerta o aparecer en el recibidor, ¿no es cierto? - dijo el hombre, comprensivo - No comente mi manera de aparecer en el Ministerio, por favor.  
  
Ella rió.  
  
-¿Me podría explicar por qué tengo que acompañarle?  
  
-Asuntos oficiales. - dijo él.  
  
-En ese caso, - Ginny hizo uso de los conocimientos que había adquirido durante su breve estancia a servicio del Ministerio - me gustaría recibir una citación por escrito. Tengo planes para esta tarde, ¿sabe? Y creo que estoy en mi derecho. . .  
  
-La necesitamos ahora, señora Malfoy, si me hace el favor. . . - interrumpió él.  
  
Lo de "señora Malfoy" le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Sólo Draco la había llamado así alguna vez, tras haberse casado, y medio en broma. Y de aquello hacía realmente mucho tiempo. Aquella situación la descompuso de tal manera que durante breves instantes no acertó a articular palabra, doblegándose así y volviéndose dócil como un corderito exteriormente, para hacer frente moralmente a lo que le dio la impresión de que se le venía encima.  
  
-Sí, sí, claro. . . - balbuceó, perdiendo toda la seguridad que había tenido - como usted quiera.  
  
Por el camino Ginny se hizo a la idea de lo que pasaba. Obviamente, si se habían casado por lo civil en alguna parte habría quedado algún registro de ello "Porque si no, no estaríamos casados, tonta" se dijo. Y en el Ministerio habían tenido acceso a ello. Si la habían llamado con tanta urgencia, y confirmado sus presentimientos, no sería para ni por nada bueno. Pero como no tenía idea exacta de lo que ocurría, decidió que lo más prudente era no decir nada de nada hasta nueva orden. Bueno, tal vez daría las buenas tardes. Llegó al lugar que le resultaba tan familiar, aunque lo encontraba algo cambiado. De camino siguiendo al hombre (en esos instantes no recordaba el nombre) se cruzó con Dean Thomas, su último novio antes de Draco, del que actualmente era amiga y compañera de juergas.  
  
-¡Ginny! - exclamó, moviendo los labios sin articular sonido - Llamo a Ron, ¿ok?  
  
La muchacha gesticuló pronunciando que no, que no, que no, que de ninguna manera pero Dean no se dio cuenta (ya había pasado). Se dio con la mano en la frente. "¡Qué desastre!". No obstante, siguió caminando tras aquel tipo trajeado (capa y túnica formales con raya diplomática), resignada a la catástrofe.  
  
-----------  
  
Ron apareció en el despacho de Lagaçette (donde Ginny acababa de llegar) por arte de magia.  
  
-¿Quéee? ¡Ginny! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí? - Hermione y Harry aparecieron tras Ron con una cara que mezclaba "La que te va a caer" con un poquito de "¡Pobre!" y vergüenza ajena (esto último para Ron), y miraban con compromiso a Pier.  
  
-¿Le importaría tranquilizarse, señor? Estamos aquí para hablar del matrimonio de la señora . . .  
  
A Hermione y a Harry se le quedaron cara de mona lisa y de "¿Qué dice este tío?".  
  
-¿Quéee? ¿Matrimonio? ¡Gin! Te exijo que me expliques de qué va esto. - ese era Ron.  
  
Ginny puso cara de disculpa. No iba a negar a Draco. No podía negarlo, ni a ese señor ni a su hermano. Y mucho menos teniendo aún el acta en la mano. Se puede decir que estaba asustada. No por el Ministerio (conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía, no le impresionaba en absoluto), sino por su hermano (que conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía, más le valía echarse a temblar). Lagaçette también estaba bastante sorprendido. Un dato más: ni el hermano (porque con el mismo pelo y las mismas pecas, no podían ser otra cosa) ni los amigos de la susodicha tenían la más remota idea de nada.  
  
-¿Le importaría salir mientras hablo con ella? Esto es oficial, por si no se ha dado cuenta. - le dijo - Los tres podéis esperar en el pasillo.  
  
La sala tenía una puerta que daba a un pasillo, y una ventana que permitía que desde fuera se viese lo que pasaba dentro, aunque la sala estaba insonorizada. Ron (a regañadientes), Harry y Hermione se colocaron tras ese cristal, preparados para leer labios todo lo posible. Lagaçette quedaba frente a ellos y Ginny se sentó en la otra silla del escritorio, dándoles la espalda. Marius había salido con ellos. Dentro, Ginny se olvidó de los nervios que le inspiraba Ron y habló con tranquilidad.  
  
-Disculpe a mi hermano. Es muy. . . temperamental. - dijo - ¿Y bien?  
  
----------------  
  
Jeru Bien. puede que lo de Colin alcoholico y maltratador no pegue mucho, pero iba a poner a alguien haciendo eso y le tocó a Colin. Conste que (fuera de este fic) no le guardo ningún rencor. Digámos que no alcohólico, pero sí aficionado a la bebida (media de una borrachera monumental cada dos meses). Bueno, vale, sí, alcohólico. Y lo de maltratador. explico: pegó a Ginny una vez, de borracho. Fue un golpe, no una paliza. Pero ella no le dejó hacer mucho más y va a ser algo que no se repetirá. Alcohólico y maltratador, sí, pero sin exagerar. Muchisísimas gracias por el review, por la crítica (al fin y al cabo debería dar más verosimilitud a lo de Colin, no?) y por decirme que tiene futuro. Espero que te guste este capi, porque te lo dedico. Cuidate y escribe más preciosos reviews (son míiiios. . . mis teshoooros. . .) por favor.  
  
Suarts 


	3. De todo un poco

La-Peye-Malfoy: Síiiii!!! Reviews reviews!!! (pensarás que estoy loca pero todos los sabios está un poco idos de la oya, o no? . . . no me digas que no). Cierto que los malos no tienen que ser siempre los mismos. X que mi drakito siempre tiene que ser el malo de la peli? Bueno, un poco malito sí que es. . . ¡pero eso forma parte de su encantadora personalidad! (publicidad aúpa draco). Ahora en serio, me encanta que pienses que tiene futuro. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo. Jeru: Otro review!!! Hagamos una fiesta!!! Ayyy, qué dices, Roncito no estorba!!! Es tan mono, tan celosillo y tan sobreprotector! No le guardo ningún rencor tampoco a él! Ya verás en este capi como no estorba tanto. . . (sólo un poquito). En cuanto a nuestro adoradísimo Mister Malfoy, creo que aparecerá el capi que viene, a más tardar al siguiente. Weno, pos un besazo enorme y muchísimas gracias otra vez por leer y por usar parte de tu tiempo en ponerme reviews, que siempre me animan mucho. (Pensaba dedicarte este capítulo también, por seguir el fic a las duras y a las maduras pero. . . tal vez prefieras que te dedique el primer capítulo en que salga Draco).  
  
Dedico este capítulo a todo el que se dedique en leerlo, y (qué diablos!) también a Jeru (que escribe unos ff maravillosos) y la Peye Malfoy.  
  
----------  
  
3. De todo un poco (o también "Ronnie no es un ogro").  
  
-Hábleme de su marido.  
  
-¿Qué quiere que le diga?  
  
-No me andaré con rodeos. ¿Dónde está?  
  
-No lo sé. - dijo Ginny, escuetamente.  
  
-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? Están ustedes casados. . .  
  
-El mismo año de nuestra boda, él acabó el curso y no lo volví a ver.  
  
-¿Perdón? - aquel caso le estaba frustrando. Malfoy era realmente un tipo raro.  
  
-Lo que ha oído. - dijo Ginny.  
  
-¿Por qué se casó con él?  
  
-Porque nos queríamos. - contestó ella.  
  
-¿Fue usted capaz de querer a. . .? - el hombre se corrigió - Disculpe, no fue mi intención. . .  
  
-¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en decir que mi marido es un mortifago? - se quejó la muchacha - ¡Nada más lejos! ¡Él es demasiado. . . orgulloso como para andar sirviendo a alguien!  
  
-Bueno, hay evidencias de su presencia en algunas reuniones de mortífagos en las que varios muggles fueron torturados. - dijo él, al que empezaba a darle algo así como una mezcla entre lástima y confianza, aquella mujer que defendía a Malfoy a ciegas.  
  
-¿Qué le hace pensar que fue atacante y no atacado? ¡Prejuicioso!  
  
"Eso tiene gracia. ¿Malfoy atacado? ¡Ja!" pensó él. Otro miembro del escuadrón quince apareció entonces al lado de Lagaçette.  
  
-Está limpia. - dijo.  
  
-¿Quéeee? - Ginny sabía qué quería decir esa expresión (n/a: su significado es bastante evidente) - ¿Se han atrevido a registrar mi casa?  
  
-Y su expediente. - dijo el recién llegado, sin reparo alguno.  
  
Ginny se puso de pié.  
  
-Por si no lo sabía, - dijo dirigiéndose a aquel descarado - cosa que demuestra que muy a fondo no habrá mirado, no soy tonta. He trabajado aquí y sé perfectamente que ustedes no pueden hacer eso. A no ser que haya algún tipo de cargos contra mí, lo cual es IMPOSIBLE, necesitan estrictamente una orden del Ministro de Magia y de un juzgado. ¿Cómo se atreven a. . . violar mi intimidad y allanar mi casa hasta dos y tres veces?  
  
-Perdone, señora Malfoy, pero dichos procesos son muy. . . lentos. Discúlpenos si la hemos molestado.  
  
-¿Sabe cuál es su problema? - dijo Ginny - Se toma usted la justicia por su mano. Si me hubiesen preguntado, les habría concedido el permiso encantada, porque no tengo, como ya habrán visto, nada que ocultar. Y ahora que hemos acabado porque "estoy limpia", yo me largo.  
  
El recato de Ginny se había vuelto de repente como una bomba de relojería, ella estaba dispuesta a guardar las ***** formas, siempre y cuando se la tratase de igual manera. Abrió la puerta.  
  
-Recibirán noticias mías.  
  
-Suerte. - fue lo único que Lagaçette susurró.  
  
Ginny salió dando un portazo (algo no muy normal en ella), encontrándose con las caras de Harry Ron y Mione.  
  
-------------  
  
-¿Estás loca? - ese era Harry.  
  
-No puede ser verdad. - repetía Hermione, negando con la cabeza.  
  
Ron estaba callado, como con cara de decepción, esa reacción era rara en él.  
  
-Pues es cierto. - dijo Ginny, que no sabía qué más decir.  
  
-Pero. . . ¿tú sabes donde demonios te has metido? Malfoy es un.  
  
-¡Qué manía! - exclamó ella - Draco no es un mortífago. ¿Me oísteis? Y os lo digo yo, que creo que lo conozco mejor que vosotros.  
  
-Eso no lo dudo. - aceptó Hermione - Pero, ¿y si antes no lo era y tal vez ahora sí? Iba directo a ello, Gin.  
  
-No. - la pelirroja negó, simplemente no podía ser.  
  
-¿Por qué iban a llamarte de aurología si no? - preguntó Harry.  
  
-Obviamente ellos creen que sí lo es.  
  
-¡Mione! ¡Míralos! - decía Ginny - ¡Son unos incompetentes! ¡Nada comparado con nosotros, incluida yo! Y si yo te digo que mi marido no es un mortífago, ¿les vas a creer a ellos antes que a mí?  
  
Harry y Herms asimilaron eso como pudieron.  
  
-Dejando de lado el tema de que pueda ser un mortífago o no, siempre fue mala persona. Mira cómo nos trató.  
  
Entonces Ron habló.  
  
-Harry, esos son temas personales. Al fin y al cabo, nadie tiene la obligación de simpatizar con todo el mundo. Y si Ginny. . . bien, y si ella decidió hace cuatro malditos años casarse con él, y aún sigue aquí. . . lamento decir que deberíamos aceptarlo.  
  
-Ronnie. . . - Ginny se le echó a su hermano encima, abrazándolo. - Así me gusta, Ron, ¡soy tu hermana no tu enemiga!  
  
-Que haya dicho que hay que respetar tus opiniones, no quiere decir que las apruebe ni que las comparta. Además de que ese maldito cabrón te ha dejado aquí plantada durante todo este tiempo. No esperes que tenga la cara en su sitio cuando vuelva, si es que lo hace.  
  
Ginny sonrió. Realmente era algo que nunca se habría esperado de Ron. Tal vez no fuese un ogro como ella había temido durante años.  
  
-------------------  
  
Sus padres no se habían enterado. "Les dará un ataque!" había dicho Ron. Pero sí al resto de los hermanos. Y, la verdad, no se lo habían tomado tan mal. Bueno, tal vez sí hubiese sido una pesadilla al principio, pero lo habían asimilado bien. A todos les había costado hacerse a la idea de que su hermanita la pequeña estaba casada, (y lo peor aceptado: que fuese desde los dieciséis años). Y Hermione y Luna, al principio con una opinión muy negativa de todo el asunto, habían llegado a cogerle el tranquillo. Quien más reticente se mostraba era Harry, y Ginny no tenía muy claro el por qué. Un mes había sido suficiente tiempo para todos. Ese sábado Ginny, Hermione y Luna habían aprovechado para hacer una "fiesta de chicas" como solían llamarlo. Consistía en pasar todo un fin de semana juntas. Ver películas, cocinar y comer tortitas con chocolate e ir de compras eran las actividades más normales que realizaban, pasando por las cosas más estrafalarias jamás vistas. Lo celebraron en casa de Ginny, ya que era la única con piso de se exclusiva propiedad (Hermione tenía su piso también a nombre de Ron, a quien no podía echar, y Luna vivía en un colegio mayor muggle). Estaban las tres en pijama, sentadas en el suelo frente a la televisión. Ginny y Hermione comían palomitas, Luna mascaba una ramita de apio. La película acabó y Ginny apagó la tele con el mando.  
  
-La verdad es que esto me hacía falta. . . Y me refiero a la compañía, no al tiempo libre, porque con mi mierda de trabajo no tengo ni el mínimo estrés que una necesita para sentirse útil. - comentó.  
  
-Y nosotras estamos encantadas de acompañarte. - dijo Hemione - Y ahora, picarona, nos vas a dar tooodos los detalles de qué se siente al ser la mujer del chico más popular y guapo de Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Eso! - dijo Luna - Pregunta personal: ¿cómo fue la pedida?  
  
Ginny se sujetó el pelo en un moño mientras hablaba:  
  
-Digamos que ni él me pidió matrimonio a mí ni yo a él. Simplemente un día nos pusimos de acuerdo.  
  
-¿Y la boda? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo? ¿Eh? - Hermione parecía bastante interesada en eso.  
  
-Fue en Hogsmeade. Completamente solos y obviamente a escondidas. Entonces me parecía la manera más horrible de casarse, a pesar de que opinaba que solo por el novio merecía la pena, pero ahora que lo pienso. . . ahora me resulta MUY romántico. - las tres iban por el pasillo, en dirección a la habitación de Ginny donde había tres colchones en el suelo.  
  
-Lo es. ¿Te dio un anillo? - pregunto Luna.  
  
-Pues claro, ¿tú que te has creído? - dijo Ginny - Y nos hicimos fotos.  
  
-¿Aún lo guardas? - dijo Hermione refiriéndose al anillo.  
  
A Ginny le resultaba un tanto incómodo estar hablando con Hermione y Luna de ese tema, y más aún le resultó enseñarles su anillo de compromiso, que sólo ella y Draco habían visto. Se acercó al armario y del fondo de él sacó un cofrecito dorado. De dentro de él sacó un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante pequeñito engarzado en él. Precioso.  
  
-Joder. . . - dijo Hermione, mirándolo embobada - ¡Perdón! Quería decir que es muy bonito.  
  
-Es un Malfoy, recuerda eso Hermione. - dijo Ginny, imitando el tono que Draco solía usar.  
  
Hubo una pausa.  
  
-¿Por qué no te lo pones? - dijo Luna.  
  
Ginny observó la sortija, casi con fascinación. Lentamente, se la deslizó en el dedo adecuado. "Ahora no tengo por qué no llevarla puesta" dijo para sus adentros.  
  
-----------  
  
Vale, vale, ya lo sé, este capítulo es nefasto. No me ha salido bien, pero lo necesitaba como enlace. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será bueno. LO PROMETO. Además. . . el próximo capítulo contará con la aparición de. . . tatatachín! Draco Malfoy! (que ya era hora). Un besazo y dejad reviews aunque sólo sea para tirar tomates!!! 


	4. Cuatro Largos Años

La Peye Malfoy: ¿tu crees que me salió bien? Si tú lo dices. . . Lo de la ramita de apio. . . he querido reflejar a Luna como una persona original y extravagante, tal como lo es en el libro 5. Lo de la ramita de apio es un detalle más. . . de las mil tonterías que escribiré para la pobre Luna. En cuanto a Draco. . . aquí está. Y no es un mortifago!!! (yo también pienso como Ginny, que manía!!!)  
  
Luz del Alba: ¿Y a quién no le revoluciona las hormonas DRACO MALFOY? Muchísimas gracias por decir que te gusta la idea, no sé ni cómo se me ocurrió, aunque aquí está. Ciertamente, ese modo de casarse es MUUUUY romántico, pero cuando me case ¡diablos! Me gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.  
  
Jeru: No pasa nada (elévalo a 2.000). en serio. Yo también estoy ocupada y por ello hay muchos fics que me gustan a los cuales no puedo dejar un rr en condiciones. ¡Me hacen mucha ilusión tus reviews, da igual cuando los escribas! Lo de Ron cayado. . . ya me lo había planteado, pero cuando me comentaste que siempre ponían a Ron de malo en los fics, pues pensé "por qué no?" y mezcle el carácter temperamental de Ronald con la debilidad que nuestro Ronnie siente por su "hermanita". Ya sé que quieres a Drakito, yo también quiero a Drakito, así que aquí está, por fin, nuestro adorado Draco. Hermione. . . Hermione es Hermione, para qué negarlo. Y como todo en ella, su matrimonio con Ron ha sido perfecto y tradicional y la encanta. Pero no puede dejar de fascinarle lo valiente que fue Gin, aparte de que no niega lo evidente: por muy materialista que sea Draco Malfoy era (y es) MUY wapo, y está forrado. Y el que además de esto último, Draco pueda ser romántico y simpático es una agradable sorpresa. Además de que es imposible que una persona, por muy educada que sea, tras ser sometida a escuchar ciertas palabras durante años, no las repita. Ya he continuado, pero no ha sido pronto. Mi inspiración voló y tuve que contratar a un cazador para atraparla, y ahora la tuve en una jaula hasta que accedió a colaborar. Y eso requirió su tiempo. Pero aquí está el capi. Muchas gracias por un review tan largo. PD: no pasa nada. . .  
  
* Dedicado a las que, como yo, esperaban anhelantes (exigían, rogaban, NECESITABAN) la aparición del famoso Draco Malfoy (que en un ff del que es protagonista ha estado tres capítulos sin aparecer, todo un logro).  
  
4. Cuatro Largos Años  
  
-¿No es precioso? - preguntaba Hermione, mirando a Ginny entusiasmada.  
  
-Sí, Mione, lo es. Pero ¿has mirado la etiqueta?  
  
Hermione la miró.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema?  
  
-Tengo un alquiler que pagar. El mes pasado estuve una semana sin calefacción porque no tengo un knut. . . ¿y pretendes que pague esta barbaridad?  
  
-Bueno, - dijo Hermione, resuelta - tira de la cuenta de Draco, que para eso te he traído aquí. Los bienes gananciales tienen que servir de algo, ¿no?  
  
-¿Bienes gananciales?  
  
-Bienes gananciales: - Hermione adoptó su tono de voz me-se-esta-pregunta - Su dinero es el tuyo.  
  
-Se lo que son los bienes gananciales, Mione, - replicó Ginny, dejando el vestido donde estaba - pero yo no sé si tengo de eso. A los dieciséis años eso fue lo que menos me importó. Creo que de eso se encargó Draco, no sé, el caso es que no tengo ni idea de cómo nos repartimos los bienes.  
  
Al final, Ginny se había acostumbrado a hablar de Hermione acerca de su marido. Aunque a veces le hacía sentirse mal. Habría sido mucho más fácil seguir montándose la película romántica en su cabecita, pero el hablar de ello con la gente le devolvía a la realidad. Y la realidad era de un marido al que no veía y el envejecedor sobrenombre de Señora Malfoy. Brrrr! Se estremecía con solo oírlo.  
  
-Podías haber andado un poco más lista. Quiero decir, ya puestos, a nadie le importa ser rica además de tener un marido guapo. - Hermione también hablaba de ello sin ningún miramiento.  
  
-Repito que el dinero es lo que menos me importaba e importa, aunque debo decir que ahora que no me mantienen no me importaría dejar de pasar frío a final de mes. - Ginny se escandalizó al ver el precio de una minifalda: ¡tantos galeones por tan poca tela! - ¿Te parece si salimos de esta tienda? La ropa muggle en sitios muggles tiene precios más normales. . .  
  
-Conozco un sitio que tiene unos zapatos. . . ¡qué zapatos! - pensar en montones de zapatos provocó una sonrisa en la cara de Ginny. Zapatos. . .  
  
----  
  
Ginny tenía zapatos nuevos. Dos pares. No habían sido excesivamente caros, pero solo de mirar la factura le daban escalofríos. "Si de algo tengo que prescindir esta vez, que sea la comida. ¡Duchas de agua fría otra vez no, por favor!" se decía mientras guardaba un par en el zapatero y otro par en la parte baja del armario. Entonces una lechuza entró volando.  
  
-¡Megara! Así que aquí estás, condenada. Llevo horas buscándote, - cogió un rollo de pergamino y periódico de su escritorio - tienes que llevarle esto a Harry.  
  
La lechuza, negra con motas castañas oscuras y blancas, traía un pergamino en las patas. Ginny se lo quitó y leyó lo que ponía en la carta, cayéndosele de la mano aquel pergamino destinado a Harry.  
  
-------  
  
Ginny se pasaba la mano por el pelo frenéticamente, y se ponía el pelo tras las orejas como si fuese un tick nervioso, mientras recorría los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia.  
  
"Estimada Señora Malfoy: - decía la carta  
  
Tengo el deber de informarle de que su marido, el Señor Draco Malfoy, fue atrapado ayer por nuestros aurores. Ahora mismo se encuentra preso en el mismo Ministerio donde cabe la posibilidad de que sea sometido a juicio. Mientras esto se decide, el susodicho permanecerá en nuestros calabozos, siendo enviado a la prisión de Azkaban si se decide no juzgarlo.  
  
Atentamente:  
Pier Lagaçette"  
  
Eran las diez de la noche y la muchacha parecía más bien cansada. Llevaba el pelo suelto y ya despeinado por tanta manipulación, estaba algo más pálida de lo habitual y tenía ojeras. Llevaba vaqueros, camiseta azul marino, con lentejuelas rojas y blancas y una chaqueta vaquera como único abrigo. Y el detalle más curioso, unas zapatillas de andar por casa de peluche rojo sangre calzaban sus pies. Esto último puede dar una idea de con cuánta precipitación había desaparecido de su casa. Leía y releía la nota, escrita sobre un pergamino color sepia muy fino, sin dar crédito a lo que la misiva daba a entender. Bajó con velocidad unas escaleras y dobló una esquina, encontrándose frente a una puerta de madera que casi le daba miedo abrir. Al pararse a repirar se dio cuenta de su aspecto. Procuró colocarse el pelo con las manos, ahora como es debido, y tuvo que juguetear con la cremallera de la chaqueta para no volver a despeinarse. Se dio un poco de maquillaje, para hacer desaparecer las ojeras y la palidez y reparó en sus zapatillas. "Última moda en sandalias, si alguien te pregunta, lo has visto en una revista muggle". Ahora sí tomó aire y, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, llamó con seguridad y serenidad a la puerta.  
  
-Pase. - dijo aquella voz con acento francés.  
  
-Buenas noches. - Ginny levantó la carta, aún en la mano que no subía y bajaba la cremallera sin parar - Yo. . . yo. . . usted. . . yo. . . me envió. . .  
  
-¿Quiere verlo? - dijo Pier, yendo al grano.  
  
Pobre mujer. Parecía tan. . . preocupada y desesperada por aquel desaprensivo al que había que llamar "su marido" (y legalmente lo era), que la había tenido abandonada tanto tiempo. A la pobre se le escapaban las lágrimas mientras decía que sí con la cabeza (n/a: todo visto desde el punto de vista del francesito).  
  
-Está abajo. - el hombre señaló unas escaleras.  
  
Ginny se dirigió a ellas con cuidado, y las bajó poco a poco. Draco. . . su Draco estaba allí. No era el lugar que había soñado para el reencuentro pero. . . no podía creer que iba a volverlo a ver, que iba a tocarlo. . . Estaba a mitad de escalera cuando paró en seco. ¿Y si él ya se había olvidado? ¿Y si él ni siquiera recordaba que tenía a una esposa esperándolo? ¿Y si él no quería volver verla? La sonrisa tonta desapareció de su cara, cambiándose por un cejo fruncido por preocupación. "Si no quiere verme, yo a él sí. Y aquí estoy. Además, él dentro y yo fuera. Va a tener que hacerlo. Si ha olvidado que tiene una responsabilidad conmigo, es hora de que se enfrente a ella" pensó, remarcando el 'si', dejándose claro a sí misma que pensaba sobre hipótesis, que había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades en cada lado de la balanza. Siguió bajando, ahora con decisión, anhelando ver aquellos ojos grises una vez más. Bajaba decidida, pero todavía sin poder creerse que ÉL estaba allí. Llegó al final de la escalera, que daba a una especia de habitación con tres celdas, dos a la izquierda y una a la derecha. Se dirigió a la última de la izquierda, ya que las otras dos, según podía ver, estaban vacías. Avanzaba despacio. La sonrisa tonta volvió a aparecer en sus labios. Se paró frente a la reja. Él estaba sentado, de espaldas. Se preguntó si era Él de verdad, asintiéndose casi al instante. "Cómo olvidar la forma de su espalda".  
  
-Hola. - susurró con la voz medio distorsionada por la emoción.  
  
Silencio. Era prácticamente imposible que él no hubiese advertido su presencia, no obstante, inconscientemente, hizo ruido contra el metal que lo encerraba, tratando de captar su atención.  
  
-Mire, si es usted una de esas estúpidas periodistas ya puede ir largándose. No estoy de humor. - reconoció la voz de Darco. Ohhhh!!!  
  
-Soy periodista, - dijo tímidamente - pero no estoy aquí por trabajo.  
  
Al tiempo que decía aquello, lanzó al suelo a través de la reja su acta de matrimonio, de modo que cayó justo frente a lo que debían ser los ojos de Draco. (Y lo hizo agradeciéndose a sí misma no haber enmarcado la cartulina, porque el cristal se habría roto). Mientras tanto, la mente de Draco iba a mil por hora. Llevaba bastante rato allí, prácticamente solo, y ahora reconocía esa voz. . . "No, no puede ser. . .". Pero al leer lo que ponía en ese papel que la mujer había lanzado frente a él, al leer claramente ese Virginia Weasley. . . Se giró.  
  
-Estás aquí. . . - susurró, observando aquellos enormes ojos marrones.  
  
Sin duda era ella. Algo cambiada, pero ella. Su cuerpo ahora tenía otra forma, y su expresión (a pesar de que en esos momentos tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una amplia sonrisa) era menos infantil. Vestía con bastante más gusto y de bastante mejor calidad, tenía menos pecas (tenía pocas pecas, de hecho) y el pelo más largo. Pero igual de rojo. . . Ella también lo notaba cambiado. Sus facciones parecían más duras, aunque una semisonrisa acababa de aparecer en su cara. Y tenía barba de tres días.  
  
-No puedo creerme. . . - sin darse cuenta, se tomaron las manos. Ella lloraba.  
  
-El que no puede creérselo soy yo. Jamás imaginé que vendrías. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente. Después de todo. . . Bueno, yo esperaba que estuvieras. . .  
  
-¿Con Potter? - ella sonrió medio divertida, en medio de su mar de lágrimas. - ¿Olvidas que eso es ilegal?  
  
"Pero yo no lo merezco" pensó él.  
  
-Te he echado de menos. - susurraron a la vez.  
  
Pasó tiempo. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, y Draco le secaba las lágrimas a Ginny con los dedos. Se le hizo raro haber sonado tan cursi un rato antes, pero le daba igual. Solo quería mirarla. Bueno, a lo mejor no solo eso. . . Se fueron acercando lentamente. Se besaron. En principio fue un beso dulce, muy tierno, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más intenso. Ambos se sentían bien, pero también se dieron cuenta de lo que les había faltado aquella pasión durante los últimos tiempos. Ginny sabía que aquellos largos cuatro años los habían cambiado, pero los labios de aquel hombre la hicieron saber que lo conocía mejor que a sí misma, como si hubiese vivido con él toda su vida. Se oyó una voz tras ellos, pero ninguno la escuchó con claridad. Ya se les estaba acabando el aire, cuando al tratar de abrazarse aún más fuerte, notaron la presencia de aquella reja que los separaba.  
  
-Lo siento, señora Malfoy, pero debe salir. Ya la he dejado estar aquí más tiempo que el debido. - repitió la voz.  
  
Draco la miró desesperado. Ella también lo estaba, no podía irse, no podía dejarle así. Estaban cogidos de las manos.  
  
-No sé si nos conocemos, no sé si nuestro matrimonio saldrá adelante, pero te juro por lo que más quiera que tú sí saldrás de aquí. Yo te sacaré de este sitio. - susurró ella.  
  
Se soltaron y ella se dio media vuelta. Estaba comenzando a subir la escalera, acompañada de aquel hombre (el franchute) cuando Draco reparó en un detalle que le hizo gracia (si es que en un momento y situación como aquellos algo puede hacer gracia): ¿qué clase de calzado era ese que llevaba su mujer? 


	5. La cárcel

Jeru: Eres la única que me ha dejado review, así que mereces una contestación laaarga laaarga. He decidido poner un Ron un tanto raro en mi ff, porque. . . no sé, quiero darle originalidad. Y porque Ron no tiene por qué ser un ogro. Espero que no empieces a odiar a Gin en este capítulo. No sé, me da la sensación de que he puesto a ambos demasiado. . . melosos. En fin, tendré que trabajar en ello. Como ves, mi inspiración (maldita! Juega conmigo como si fuese su peluche!) va y viene cuando le da la gana y, lo peor, se ve que no está con la moral alta porque lo poco que escribo, lo escribo mal. . . Weno, pos eso, un besazo enorme.  
  
Dedicado a Jeru (otra vez, pero esta con especial intención. . .) y a mi adorada amiga leedora de historias (a la cual tengo el orgullo de haber aficionado yo, ella sabe quién es) porque han seguido la historia desde el principio. Jeru, en serio es muy importante para mí que leas cada capítulo (aunque sea pésimo, como el tercero y este mismo) y que me dejes 1 review por capítulo!!! Eso es un récord para mí!!! Y para mi amiga. . . ¿por qué mejor no me preguntas cuando lo hayas leído y te suelto todo el rollo? Bueno, pues eso, muchísimas gracias a las dos y por favor, recordadme que os tengo que dedicar otro capítulo, pero que merezca la pena leer.  
  
5. La cárcel  
  
Ya eran cinco las horas que Draco llevaba en ese. . . "sitio" como había decidido llamarlo, a falta de otro nombre. La noticia de que él había vuelto y estaba preso debía de haber corrido como una liebre porque ya eran varias las periodistas que había pretendido entrevistarlo. Había mandado al diablo a todas y cada una de ellas, una por una. Simplemente no iba a dejar que nadie supiese en qué condiciones se encontraba. "Un Malfoy en la cárcel" esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza, y era bastante preferible que no retumbase en las de los demás. No sabía como se las iba a arreglar para salir de allí, pero de algún modo lo haría. Si el bazo legal no daba de sí lo suficiente - "Nota mental, Draco, búscate un buen abogado" - pues ya encontraría el hechizo que rompiese los barrotes. Su fallo había sido, desde joven, el ser cobarde e impaciente. Ni los años transcurridos podían cambiar lo de impaciente, a pesar de que trataba de controlarse. Pero había descubierto que el ser valiente solo consistía en enfrentarse al miedo y, una vez se había visto obligado a enfrentar el miedo una vez, había sido como montar en bicicleta. Tal vez avisase a Snape. . . más tarde. No quería parecer desesperado por salir. "Quien es inocente sabe que lo es, y como no tiene nada que perder, confía que en el juicio se aclare todo." Se dijo. "Así que, cuando me condenen, ya puedo desesperarme" añadió con sarcasmo, para sí mismo. Ahora sólo tenía que sentarse a esperar y, cuando le trajesen la comida (confiaba en que le darían de comer, ya que los aurores son piadosos por naturaleza) preguntaría si podía buscarse un abogado para el juicio. Y adecentarse un poco, ya puestos. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Hola.  
  
Otra periodista más, no. Ya que corría la voz de que lo tenían encerrado, que corriese la voz de que NO daba entrevistas. Además de que su estado de ánimo no era el mejor para hacerse el mártir, que eso era lo que le hacía falta en ese momento. Se pondría a gritar de un momento a otro, muy probablemente. La periodista agitó con impaciencia los barrotes.  
  
-Mire, si es usted una de esas estúpidas periodistas ya puede ir largándose. No estoy de humor. - dijo.  
  
----------  
  
Se encontraba el tipo más cursi del mundo. Y le daba igual. Ver a Ginny de nuevo le había hecho sentir. . . ni él mismo podía describirlo. Sólo pensar en esa melena pelirroja era como una corriente eléctrica. Y luego el que se acordara de él era otra cosa de agradecer. Solo de imaginarse a SU pelirroja con Potter. . . le hervía la sangre. Por otra parte, hacía mucho que nadie lo besaba. Solo veía el momento de volverla a tener al lado, para besarla otra vez. Para abrazarla. . . Para averiguar si sus curvas seguían en sus sitio, para averiguar si su piel seguía siendo tan suave, si seguía teniendo aquella peca en la tripa. . . Sin duda, se estaba distrayendo. Tenía una cuestión mucho más grave que resolver. Si salía de la cárcel, tal y como ella le había dicho, se vería obligado a marcharse otra vez. Y por lo visto, ella no se esperaba que él se largase de nuevo. Y si no salía, iría derechito a Azkaban. Y tampoco la vería. Esa balanza era una mierda.  
  
-----  
  
Se sentía como volando. Besarle de nuevo. . . había sido como subir al cielo y volver. Y luego estaban las mariposas del estómago. Abrió la puerta de su piso, que como eran principios de mes estaba caliente. Pasó directa a su habitación y suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la cama.  
  
-Gin, te comportas como una cría. - dijo, en voz alta.  
  
Estuvo medio soñando despierta durante un tiempo indefinido. La vida era maravillosa. Draco no tenía razones para ir a la cárcel, así saldría de ella bastante pronto. Y entonces podría besaaaaaarlo. . . sin interrupción de ningún estúpido barrote. Se giró y cogió el teléfono de la mesilla. Diablos, qué útiles eran aquellos cacharros muggles. Lo dejó sonar. . .  
  
-------  
  
El teléfono de la mesilla de los Weasley-Granger sonaba sin parar. A las dos y media de la mañana. Hermione dio un codazo a Ron.  
  
-Cógelooooo. . . - se dio la vuelta en la cama.  
  
-Cógelo tú. . . - dijo Ron - ¿quién está de copas hasta esta hora en día de diario?  
  
-Lo coges tú que estás más cerca. . . - dijo Hermione - Y hay mucha gente que lo hace, entre ellos tus hermanos los gemelos.  
  
Ron descolgó.  
  
-¿Diga. . .? - voceó Ron.  
  
-No chilles. - dijo Hermione por detrás.  
  
"¡¿Ron?! ¡No grites! ¡¿Puedo hablar con Herms?!"  
  
-¿Qué. . .? ¿Cuál. . .? ¿Gin? - preguntó Ron, confundido y medio dormido, dejando de gritar - ¿Me oyes. . .?¿Pasa algo?  
  
"¡¿Puedo hablar con Herms, Ronald?!"  
  
-Mione. . . es para ti.  
  
-¡Estúpido trabajo! - dijo ella, sentándose en la cama.  
  
-Es mi hermana. . . - informó él, esperando a que le cogiera el teléfono de la mano.  
  
-¿Y a mí para qué me quiere? - se quejó Hermione, disponiéndose a dormir otra vez.  
  
-Es tu amiga. - aclaró Ron, que ya se había espabilado.  
  
-Es verdad. . . - dijo Hermione.  
  
Cogió el inalámbrico y anduvo a tientas hasta la cocina.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - eso era una queja, más que una pregunta.  
  
-"¡Adivina!" - exclamó Ginny- "¡Adivina, adivina, adivina!"  
  
-¿Quieres dejar de dar grititos como si fueses Pansy Parkinson y decirme qué te pasa?  
  
-"¡Draco! ¡Está aquí! ¡Lo he visto!"  
  
-Gin. . . - dijo Hermione, poniendo cara seria - ¿has bebido?  
  
-"¡Mione, por Dios! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por una loca desesperada? ¡Le he visto esta misma noche! ¡de verdad!"  
  
-Ginny, ¿eres consciente de lo que dices?  
  
-"Totalmente." - repuso la pelirroja.  
  
-Ya sé que mañana hay trabajo, pero. . . voy para allá.  
  
----------------  
  
Ginny acarició la mano de Draco con sus dedos. Llevaban ya un rato en silencio, solo mirándose.  
  
-Ni Luna ni Hermione lo creyeron cuando dije que estabas aquí. Hermione, de hecho, se presentó en casa con no sé qué comprimidos muggles de vitamina B, porque creía que estaba borracha, y no paró hasta hacerme tomar uno. - comentó.  
  
Draco cogió la mano de Ginny. Ambos estaban sentados muy juntos, separados por los dichosos barrotes.  
  
-¿Se lo contaste? - preguntó. Ginny notó en su voz que estaba algo molesto.  
  
-¿Cómo crees que llevo esto entonces?  
  
Draco, que hasta entonces no había reparado en el anillo que Ginny llevaba en su mano izquierda, sonrió. Buscó en su cuello una cadena, y le mostró a Ginny otro anillo (también de oro blanco, pero liso) que colgaba de ella. Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
-La verdad, yo todavía no me creo que sea así. Que estemos juntos, que estés a mi lado y tal. No quiero ser cursi. - dijo él - Pero se me había olvidado lo que es tenerte enfrente. La próxima vez que me detengan, ¿te importaría traerme una foto?  
  
-Yo me acuerdo cada día, pero te traeré una. - replicó ella.  
  
Ginny acarició la mejilla de Draco (que ya se había afeitado) con la punta de la uña. Él la tomó de la barbilla y la besó. Cuando pararon, ella soltó una carcajada.  
  
-Esto sí se me había olvidado. - exclamó - Es tan. . . ¿para qué hacer puenting si besando se descarga más adrenalina?  
  
Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Puenting?  
  
Ginny se rió de nuevo, poniéndose de pié.  
  
-Un deporte muggle. Algún día te lo explicaré. Ahora me tengo que ir.  
  
-¿Familia? - preguntó él.  
  
Gin sacudió la cabeza con resignación.  
  
-Trabajo. Persigo un ascenso.  
  
-¿Vendrás mañana a explicarme qué es el puenting? - preguntó él poniéndose de pié y haciendo un puchero, como si fuese un niño pequeño.  
  
-¿Lo dudaste? Vendré esta misma tarde! - Ginny le dio un beso rápido - Adiós. - dijo, antes de girarse y empezar a subir las escaleras.  
  
Él la vio alejarse, sintiéndose totalmente estúpido. Estúpido porque, si revisaba su conversación, había sido la cosa más empalagosa de su vida. Y estúpido porque, a pesar de todas las tonterías que se habían dicho, ella se le escapaba, se iba. Al llegar a media escalera Ginny se chocó con alguien.  
  
-¡Mire por donde va, señora Malfoy! - dijo una voz fría.  
  
-¿Profesor Snape? ¿Qué sabe usted. . .? ¿Qué. . .? ¿Qué. . .? - definitivamente aún no se había acostumbrado a que la llamasen de aquella manera, y mucho menos Severus Snape.  
  
-Buenos días. - él siguió bajando la escalera con toda la parsimonia del mundo, mientras ella se quedó helada en medio de ella. Vaya si las noticias corrían. ¡Y qué rápido! No obstante continuó. Su hora de descanso estaba a punto de acabarse. Snape continuó bajando hasta llegar al final.  
  
-Buenos días, Draco.  
  
-Buenos días. ¿Sabes ya cómo sacarme de aquí?  
  
-Las cosas están bastante peor de lo que imaginaba. . .  
  
-----  
  
Me ha costado dios y ayuda acabar este capítulo!!! Mi problema es que tengo pensada la trama pero no sé cómo enlazarla. . . (sí, ya sé que a nadie le importa eso). Pero bueno, dejad reviews aunque sea sólo para tirar tomatazos. Un beso: Suarts 


	6. Visitas inesperadas o tal vez no tanto

Ángela 30: Perdón por no contestarte en el capi cuatro. . . no leí tu r/r. . . muchas gracias por dejarme mensaje, y no sabes la ilusión que me hace que te esté gustando. . . vamos a ver si te gusta el resto.  
  
Este capítulo a J.K. (x cierto, dueña de los personajes q estoy usando) por crear a Ginny y a Drakilín (últimamente me ha dado por llamarlo así) y para ver si los lía de una vez!  
  
6. Visitas inesperadas . . .o tal vez no tanto.  
  
-Gin, deberías salir más. - dijo Draco.  
  
-Tú que sabes lo que salgo y dejo de salir. - repuso ella.  
  
-Te pasas todos tus ratos libres aquí, - sonrió él - como si yo fuese un niño pequeño.  
  
-Dirás lo que quieras, pero llevas dos meses aquí metido. ¿Estás seguro de que. . .?  
  
-Sí, Ginny, sí. - dijo él - Voy a salir. Por qué no te vas, ¿eh? Solo este fin de semana. Creo que te vendría bien. Según he leído, la discoteca B&B está que arde los sábados.  
  
-Cualquiera diría que me estás echando. - dijo ella, con fingido tono de reproche.  
  
-Tal vez lo esté haciendo. Pero no es bueno que no te diviertas. Además, así me lo puedes contar.  
  
Ginny metió la mano en su bolsillo, tentada. Desde un mes antes de que Draco apareciese (es decir, dos meses antes de que abriesen la discoteca) tenía entradas para una fiesta en la sala VIP.  
  
-Te lo estás pensando, ¿eh? - dijo él con sonrisa picarona.  
  
-Me lo planteo seriamente. La verdad es que si que apetece. Pero no sé, nadie más ha venido a verte y. . .  
  
"Dí alguna cursilada y se irá" pensó Draco.  
  
-Vete ya o me arrepentiré de no mandarte sacar a patadas el resto del fin de semana.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres. . .? - Ginny no estaba segura de querer irse y dejarlo allí. Pero, ¡diablos! Llevaba allí dos meses y no pasaba nada si un par de días salía.  
  
"Si es que estamos de un tonto con éste. . ." se dijo "Ah, pero qué éste!" (n/a: quién no está tonta con DRACO MALFOY!!! Por Dios! Un pokito de por favor!!! Lárgate tú que yo me quedo a hacerle compañía. Las demás también kereeemos!!!)  
  
-Largo, Snape vendrá por aquí. En serio. Vete a vestirte, ponte guapa y hazte una foto.  
  
Ginny rió.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Me estás cabreando. . .  
  
-Bueno, bueno, ya me voy. - se dio la vuelta y anduvo hacia la escalera mientras contaba.  
  
Cuando llegó al tres oyó a Draco que la llamaba.  
  
-¡Eh! - el puso su dedo señalando la mejilla - ¿Te ibas sin besarme?  
  
-Solo quería comprobar cuanto podías aguantar sin un besito. - contestó ella.  
  
Fue a besarlo en la mejilla, pero él se giró y se besaron en la boca. Se había acostumbrado a esos juegos, aunque sabía que él lo hacía más por ella que por sí mismo. No sabía por qué, pero Draco estaba especialmente cariñoso. . . no era que la quisiese más, que estaba segura de que siempre la quería, simplemente parecía desvivirse por complacerla. . . Eso le daba mala espina. "¡No digas chorradas y vete de juerga!" pensó. Y, con un giro de varita, apareció en su casa.  
  
-----  
  
A las nueve y media de la mañana, Ginny, Luna y Hermione entraban en casa de Ginny. Aunque en esos momentos no estaban muy decentes, sí se notaba que la noche anterior debían de haber estado despampanantes. Las tres.  
  
-¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que aquello iba a estar lleno de. . .? - Ginny rompió a reír como una histérica.  
  
-¿Chicos guapos? - preguntó Luna.  
  
-Luna, por favor, que somos casadas! - exclamó Ginny bromeando, y aún partiéndose - . . . bueno, sí, chicos guapos también había. Y muchos. . . Pero, ¡os fijasteis que cantidad de globos!  
  
-Gin, hoy sí estás be. . .  
  
-¡¡¡Globitos de colores!!! - exclamó Luna.  
  
-Oh, por Dios, qué he hecho yo para merecer esto! - Mione levantó la vista al cielo sin demasiada convicción.  
  
-No, Mione, no te confundas. No estamos borrachas. Estamos. . . alegres. Colin sí era un borracho. Además, lo reconozco, me estoy comportando como si fuese estúpida del culo.  
  
-Sí, yo también, - aseguró Luna - pero no tanto como Ginny.  
  
-Jaja, muy simpática, Loony. - replicó Ginny - Solo que os recuerdo que llevaba bastante tiempo sin salir y que vosotras lo hicisteis el sábado pasado.  
  
-Yo fui con Ron, y luego tuve que cargar con él hasta casa. Ya sabes lo que le pasa a tu hermano cuando bebe. . . cae fulminado al instante. Vamos, que se duerme. . .  
  
-Oh, qué mono. . . - dijo Luna, recibiendo una mirada recelosa por parte de Hermione.  
  
-Ya está bien. - dijo la susodicha - Vitamina B para todo el mundo.  
  
-¿Desde cuando tienes tú pastillas antiborrachera? - preguntó Ginny - Que, por cierto, te recuerdo que no estoy borracha.  
  
-Las compré para Ron. Me niego a tener que volver a arrastrarle a casa.  
  
Las muchachas tomaron la pastilla y, después de un cuarto de hora, empezaron a sentirse mejor.  
  
-Recordadme que no vuelva a beber. - dijo Ginny, levantándose del sofá donde estaban las tres para preparar café.  
  
-Si apenas tomaste dos cócteles, Gin. . . - dijo Hermione - Lo que pasa es que te "alegras" con relativa facilidad.  
  
-Puede ser. - dijo Gin, hablando a través de la barra que separaba la cocina y el salón.  
  
-¿Y que tal está Drakilín?  
  
-Si te oye decir eso, te mata. - comentó Ginny - El caso es que está totalmente seguro de que saldrá pronto.  
  
-Me refería a él y a ti.  
  
-Está raro. - confesó Ginny - Pero sabéis qué he pensado? Que la manera de ser feliz es ser tonta o hacértelo. Los dos últimos meses lo he sido, y ahora voy a hacérmelo. En cuanto salga, lo traeré a casa. Y nos besaremos, y saldremos por la noche y nos pelearemos, como todos los demás. Normal, señores, - volvió con tres cafés y unas galletas en una bandeja - completamente normales.  
  
-Dí que sí. Ya era hora. ¿No ha sido duro estar completamente sola y no poder ligar? - preguntó Luna.  
  
-Sí, no sabes cuanto. - comentó Ginny, quejándose de eso por primera vez.  
  
Pero Hermione estaba seria.  
  
-¿Un consejo? Puedes ser imbécil y ser totalmente feliz, pero si no lo eres hacértelo no vale de nada.  
  
Ginny perdió la sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-¿Sabes por qué no me casé con Vicktor? - preguntó - Pues porque me puso los cuernos con una francesa. Yo nunca he sido tonta, para qué negarlo, y empecé a sospecharlo. Pero traté de hacer lo mismo que tú. . . Ya no era confiar ciegamente en él, era saber que me estaba engañando y querer olvidarlo. Gracias a Dios no aparecí el día de la boda. Y, créeme, todo fue mucho mejor. Ahora tengo un marido maravilloso, mucho mejor que Krum, y un trabajo en Inglaterra, y. . . estoy esperando un bebé.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron las dos a la vez.  
  
-Pues eso. Un bebé. Y quiero un hijo o hija con una tía feliz.  
  
-¡Había reservado cava para la ocasión! - dijo Ginny - Pero olvidé que las embarazadas no pueden beber alcohol. . . Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan sobria. . . Voy a por zumo de manzana!  
  
Ginny salió disparada hacia la cocina.  
  
-¡Ese no es el punto, Ginny! - exclamó Hermione, mientras Luna le tocaba la tripa - Estate quieta. . . ¡Tienes que enterarte de qué pasa!  
  
-No grites que ya estoy aquí. - distribuyó las copas de champán llenas de zumo - Por mi sobrino o sobrina!!!  
  
Brindaron, pero Hermione no parecía muy en el asunto.  
  
-Te agradezco mucho el brindis, pero te agradecería más que me escuchases.  
  
-Lo siento. . . me emocioné. - dijo Ginny - Te escucho.  
  
-Tienes que ir allí y preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa ahora mismo. - ordenó Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué clase de loca pensaría que soy si me planto allí, a esta hora y con estas pintas? Pensaría que sí me he emborrachado. . .  
  
-Yo creo que Mione tiene razón. - dijo Luna.  
  
-No exageréis, ¿vale? Está más amable y. . . distinto. . . y no es él. . . pero ya está. - tenía tanto sueño que lo que menos le apetecía era discutir con Draco, ya encontraría momento. . .  
  
-Uuuy, malo, - comentó Hermione - lo digo por experiencia. O ha hecho algo malo, o va a hacerlo, o te quiere pedir algo.  
  
-Pues ahora mismo lo único que yo quiero es dormir. En este momento sólo necesito algo blando y una manta para estar contenta, así que después de recuperar mi sueño, juro haceros caso, aunque sea una soberana tontería. - rogó la pelirroja.  
  
-Sabes bien que no lo es. - dijo Hermione - Aunque tu plan de hacerte la imbécil va por muy buen camino.  
  
Ginny le lanzó un cojín a la cara.  
  
-Ayudadme a juntar mi cama con el sofá para que quepamos las tres, ¿vale? Por cierto, dónde está mi hermano el afortunado-futuro-padre?  
  
-Pues en Bulgaria con Harry y con el equipo, para la semifinal Europea. . . El "Gran día" es esta tarde, ¿te acuerdas? - Hermione y Luna pusieron mantas sobre el sofá, ya que Ginny estaba invocando a su cama.  
  
-Pero, ¿es hoy? Ahhh, no sé ni en qué día vivo. . .  
  
-Se nota. - comentó Luna.  
  
Las tres se metieron sin desvestir y sin desmaquillar en la improvisada maxi-cama y se cubrieron con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, para que no les llegase la luz. Entonces Ginny sintió a algo picotearle los pies.  
  
-------  
  
-Osease, que esto es una mierda, ¿no, Sev? - dijo el chico, poniéndose de pié.  
  
-Más o menos, Draco. No hay documentos escritos que prueben que eres inocente. . .  
  
-Y por qué no una poción de la verdad? No es tan difícil, y no sabe tan mal. . .  
  
-¿Quieres decir que no te lo has planteado antes por su sabor? - dijo él, enfadado.  
  
-Pues exactamente eso. Tampoco creo que sea tan difícil demostrar que soy inocente si en en realidad lo soy.  
  
-Draco, sigues siendo un crío. - gruñó Snape - Creo que una de las veces que te tuvieron retenido, te pincharon algún tipo de poción. . . Te he hecho pruebas con todo tipo de poción de la verdad, y o te quedas callado o no dejas de decir estupideces.  
  
-Desde que estoy aquí no hago otra cosa que decir estupideces, de hecho. - comentó Draco.  
  
-La has dejado tirada cuatro años. Es lógico que trates de compensarla.  
  
-No es eso, Sev. El problema está en que los mortífagos vienen a por mí y tanto si salgo como si no, voy a tener que largarme. Ya no estoy seguro aquí. Y quiero que le quede un buen recuerdo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Snape sin alarmarse.  
  
-Magia, mucha magia a mi alrededor. Juraría que aparecieron aquí anoche, para comprobar si la aparición funcionaba. Creyeron que estaba dormido.  
  
-Y por qué no se lo dices al fracés? Sería lo más útil.  
  
-No estoy seguro, - dijo Draco - en cualquier caso he hecho salir a Virginia. . . al menos ella estará bien.  
  
-¿Y qué hay de ti, pedazo de imbécil? - preguntó Severus, muy en su rol de padrino-borde.  
  
-Se cuidarme solito. . . - dijo Draco, con sonrisa de superioridad.  
  
-Yo me voy. Si tienes un solo problema, llámame por el espejo.  
  
-Vale. - Draco se puso de pie para despedir a Severus.  
  
Snape se marchó y el se quedó como siempre que se marchaba la gente, solo y agarrado a la reja.  
  
-------  
  
Serían las dos y media de la mañana cuando Draco escuchó un ruido. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y sacó la varita.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya, - dijo una voz que él reconocía - el señorito Malfoy aún no ha perdido el toque. . .  
  
-Nunca. - dijo Draco  
  
-------------  
  
Capítulo corto, mucho dialogo y poca chicha, ya lo sé, pero. . . ya habrá tiempo. . . 


	7. Separados otra vez

JERU: Heyyy!!!! ¿Qué tal el campamento? No te voy a pegar, claro que no!!! Me encanta que me dejes reviews, pero no es tu obligación ni nada por el estilo. Pero debo confesar que ya pensé que había vuleto tonta a Ginny o algo así. . . me está costando manejar el personaje de gin. . . Ser distraída no tiene nada de malo (no puedo quejarme si yo también lo soy). . . la historia se volverá más seria y más oscura a partir de este capi (mi inspiración volvió y me cambió los esquemas!) y me da la sensación de que se va a centrar mucho en Drakilín, pero por otra parte, ¡ya le toca! El bebé de Hermi no tiene tanta relevancia como se le suele dar. . . el caso es que ella lo toma como algo natural de lo que, por supuesto, está muy contenta. Pero le revienta que todos la traten distinto por sus atisbos de maternidad (ella sigue siendo Hermione!), así que probablemente durante la historia irá radicalizando un poquito su ataque de feminismo (que no sé si va a caer en este capítulo o en el próximo). Espero que te guste el capítulo. Un besazo enorme!  
  
AMIGA LEEDORA DE HISTORIAS: Ya me dirás qué te parece este capi. . . Ya sé q te has aficionado más a Because I love You, pero aquí la que manda es mi inspiración, no yo, así q espero que de todas maneras te guste este capítulo. Avísame cuando lo leas, vale? (Un besazo enorme a ti también, no te me vayas a enfadar. . . deberías comprarte un hombre-porrazo para descargarte. . . o, mejor, usar a SOS como hombre-porrazo, xq es un tipo q se merece muchos. . .)  
  
Dedicado a: Todos aquellos que creen en la magia, las brujas, los magos, los fantasmas, vampiros, hombres lobo, animagos, OVNI's y demás criaturas mágicas. Y también a aquellos que creen en el amor.  
  
7. Separados otra vez  
  
Serían las dos y media de la mañana cuando Draco escuchó un ruido. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y sacó la varita.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya, - dijo una voz que él reconocía - el señorito Malfoy aún no ha perdido el toque. . .  
  
-Nunca. - comentó Draco con sorna - ¿Cómo estás, Davison?  
  
-Pareces muy tranquilo. - comentó el encapuchado.  
  
-La discreción nunca fue lo tuyo. - rió el rubio.  
  
-Por lo visto el huir tampoco es nada para ti.  
  
Draco pensó que contra uno solo sí podría, pero estaba seguro que vendrían más. Pero, ¿por donde? Se estaba haciendo esa pregunta cuando sintió que unas fuertes ligaduras (un hechizo, seguramente) le aprisionaban las manos.  
  
-Hacías mal al estar TAN tranquilo.  
  
Y esa frase fue la última que oyó Darco antes de despertar. . .  
  
-----  
  
Ginny sacudió a la lechuza de su pié y observó lo rápido que se habían dormido Luna y Mione. Recogió la carta. . . del Ministerio de Magia, departamento de Aurología.  
  
-¡Maldito francés! - vociferó - Qué querrá ahora. . .  
  
Leyó el contenido de la nota, que no aclaraba mucho qué demonios quería aquel estúpido despertador de pelirrojas. . . Simplemente quería encontrarse con ella en ese mismo instante. Ginny fue a cambiarse. Ya con vaqueros y camisa blanca, casi se cae al suelo en medio del pasillo.  
  
-La próxima vez fingiré no haber visto a la lechuza y no leeré la dichosa carta. ¡¡¡NO LA LEERÉ!!! - gruñó, calzándose la sandalia izquierda mientras salía de la casa.  
  
----------  
  
Le dolía la cabeza y estaba tirado en algún sitio frío. No le hizo falta abrir los ojos para recordar qué había pasado e imaginar dónde estaba. Quería pensar, y lo mejor que podía hacer para ganar tiempo era fingir que seguía dormido, así que mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose estúpido. Iban a por él y él lo sabía, pero no se los había esperado tan pronto. Tal vez si no hubiese estado tan distraído lo habría podido prever con más exactitud. Lo mejor que podía haber hecho, y de hecho fue lo que hizo, era fingir que los esperaba desde hace tiempo y que no le sorprendían nada. Ante todo había que ser fuerte, y más importante: parecerlo. Sabía que aquellos tipos olían el miedo, así que no podía demostrar que lo tenía ni parecer débil. Y lo mejor para fingir que no estás asustado era no estarlo. Pero, ¿cómo no estarlo? La palabra "Ginny" se le pasó por la mente en ese preciso instante. Gracias a Dios que se había marchado, porque los fines de semana (mas no entre semana, que era cuando los mortífagos habían ido a hacer la prueba) solía quedarse a dormir con él. ¿Qué habría pasado si no la hubiese convencido de que se fuese a la discoteca? El caso es que en ese instante, que Ginny no estaba completamente a salvo sino solo parcialmente, vio lo egoísta que era. Deseaba salir de allí, apartarse de todos los líos, no para alegrar a Ginny sino solo para poder seguir viéndola todos los días. . . "Eso es algo de mí mismo que tendré que cambiar más tarde" se dijo. La pregunta era: ¿Cómo diablos iba a escapar? Dos veces antes, sus guardianes habían hecho turnos para guardarle. Sólo había tenido que liarles con las horas del turno para ganar casi cinco horas a solas, en las cuales se había largado. La última vez, en la cual encerraron a sus guardias con él, había robado toda la comida de todos los mortífagos que le cuidaban, y casi una semana después ellos se habían desmayado por el hambre. Entonces él les había devuelto su comida (a buenas horas) y se había largado. Lo primero que necesitaba saber era en qué condiciones estaba esa vez. Abrió los ojos, fingiendo estar adormilado (el que le subestimasen era un punto a su favor).  
  
-Buenos días, perdedor. - le dijo Davison, que estaba sentado enfrente de él.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Perdedor? - dijo Draco - Tiene gracia. . . eres tú el esclavizado sirviente de Tommy, no yo.  
  
-Prefiere que lo llamen Voldemort. - dijo Davison, cortante.  
  
-Precisamente por eso le llamo Tommy. Thomas Riddle el sangre sucia, para ser más exactos.  
  
La cara de Davison era un poema.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Draco desde el suelo - ¿Eres tan corto tan corto que ni siquiera sabías que Tommy es sangre sucia? Pues lo es. . .  
  
-¡No digas tonterías! - rió Davison.  
  
-Si no me crees, pregúntale a él. O a cualquier cercano suyo, porque creo que a él en concreto no iba a sentarle nada bien la pregunta. . . - comentó Draco - Por cierto, ¿cuándo exactamente conseguisteis ese hechizo para resucitarle?  
  
-Cómo sabes. . . - comenzó Davison.  
  
-Estoy atado por un hechizo y ahora mismo estás solo tú, pero en esa planilla veo los turnos de los mortífagos. . . Vaya, esta vez los muy estúpidos se lo han escrito para acordarse. . . Esto está mucho mejor montado que las últimas veces, ¿sabes? Tommy era el único que no me subestimaba, así que no es difícil deducir que está aquí. . .  
  
-Solo su mente está aquí. . . de momento. ¿Sabes? Creo que tú tienes algo que ver con lo que le devolverá a la vida. . . Un libro, diablos! - exclamó Davison.  
  
Draco rió interiormente. ¡Qué estúpido! Se lo estaba contando TODO. . .  
  
-Y después, morirás de una vez. . .  
  
Aquello pretendía dar miedo. . . "No eres débil" se dijo el rubio.  
  
-Por una vez teneis posibilidades de matarme. . . Una vez en cuatro años, ¡wow! Os estáis superando. . . - carcajada - Pero moriré cuando tenga que morir, y este no es mi momento. . . - "No lo es, no lo es" rogaba por dentro - No tengo prisa. . . tarde o temprano saldré de aquí, no hay por qué estresarse. . . - "Sí, como lo de la cárcel. . . No tienes miedo, no tengas miedo. . ."  
  
Davison abrió la única puerta de la estancia.  
  
-Eres un ingenuo, Draco. - comentó Davison.  
  
-Puede que sea un ingenuo y puede que no lo sea y que en realidad sepa algo que tú no sabes, ¿no te lo has planteado nunca? ¿No te has planteado por qué siempre me escapo?  
  
-Esta vez no me lías.  
  
Davison salió, pero Draco estaba seguro de que sí lo había liado. Tenía tantas aspiraciones de poder y estaba tan dispuesto a todo, que era muy fácilmente manipulable. Siempre lo había sido. . .  
  
------  
  
Hermione y Luna acompañaban a Ginny por los pasillos del ministerio, una vez más. Ginny aún recordaba las únicas y últimas palabras que le había dicho a aquel estúpido francés entrometido. "No sé si usted se habrá dado cuenta, pero aquí yo solo soy la pringada que no se entera ni cuando ni a dónde ni por qué se va mi marido, y la que da la cara por él". Querían que ella les diese información porque Draco se había escapado. Pero ella no tenía ni idea de nada, él ni se lo había dejado caer. Alguna que otra lágrima corría por su mejilla. No sabía cuál era exactamente la razón de su llanto, si la tristeza, el dolor, el enfado, la rabia, la frustración, la impotencia o la desesperación.  
  
-Gin. . . - le dijo Luna con cuidado - ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
-Seguro que. . . no sé, a lo mejor está en casa.  
  
-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Mione. - dijo Ginny, con la voz demasiado entera para lo que reflejaban sus ojos.  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
Ginny se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. No le apetecía andar más.  
  
-No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé. Puedo ser confiada y esperar toda la vida a que vuelva, puedo ser desconfiada y liarme con el primero que pase, puedo enfadarme con él, puedo llorar, puedo autocompadecerme. . . Hay tantas cosas que puedo hacer y ninguna de ellas me gusta. . .  
  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
  
-Tengo que comprar yogures, fruta y leche. Aunque no tenga ganas de ir a la compra, tendré que comer mientras decido cómo reaccionar. Al fin y al cabo, él nunca dijo que fuera a quedarse. . .  
  
Hermione y Luna odiaban ver a Ginny tan derrotada.  
  
------------  
  
Draco había cerrado los ojos y fingía estar dormitando. Ante todo, quería ser infravalorado. No dudaba que iba a poder con los guardias (un par de ellos más o menos de su generación y bastante mediocres, los otros ocho mucho más jóvenes y según lo que hablaban, también mediocres), pero después, ¿qué haría? Según los comentarios que había oído, esta vez se encontraba en una fortaleza de la cual habían dedicado una torre entera a él y a sus vigilantes. Mientras tanto, fingía estar dormido mientras pensaba. Siempre le habían dicho que más le valía mirar siempre al enemigo, pero dudaba que fuesen a atacarle. Había escuchado conversaciones privadas y tenía una total sensación de que lo necesitaban vivo para algo, no sabía exactamente para qué, pero tendría que ver con lo que Davison había dicho horas antes. En cualquier caso, no sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a ser ventajosa a esa situación.  
  
------  
  
Ginny fingía estar interesada en la composición de un nuevo tipo de batido que no iba a comprar, y también fingía interés por lo sanos o insanos que eran los alimentos que llevaba en el carro (pizza congelada, leche, yogures, pollo al curry preparado para el microondas, un kilo de naranjas y doscientos gramos de carne picada). Tenía mucha fingida-ocupación. Luna y Hermione observaban desde la sección de limpiadores.  
  
-¿Crees que se habrá vuelto loca? - preguntó Luna preocupada.  
  
-¿Más que tú? - malbromeó Hermione - Yo la veo mucho peor de lo que quiere aparentar. Debe ser horrible no saber que hacer.  
  
-No creo que hacer "nada" vaya a satisfacerla mucho.  
  
-Al menos no llora. . . Ya sé, ya sé que tiene motivos pero yo nunca sé qué hacer cuando la gente llora!  
  
-¡¡¡Chicas!!! - llamó Ginny - ¿Qué preferís para esta noche? ¿Ganchitos de queso o panchitos al jamón?  
  
Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí. Ginny se encogió de hombros y echó ambas bolsas al carro.  
  
-Me pido no ser yo la que hable con ella.  
  
-¡¡¡Luna!!! No me puedes cargar el marrón. . .  
  
Se dirigieron a la caja, siempre detrás de Ginny, que miraba con más fingido interés las galletas de chocolate en oferta.  
  
-Yo no te estoy cargando nada, - explicó Luna - solo te estoy dejando que practiques, MAMAÍTA.  
  
-----  
  
Ginny se carcomía el coco, mientras observaba aquello que era. . . ¿batido? El caso es que Luna y Hermione cuchicheaban un poco más allá y además no quería pensar en Darco. Empujó el carro y alargó la mano para coger algo más. Estaba en la sección de aperitivos. . . ¿Tan mala había sido ella para merecerse un trato así? No. . . no, no no,. . . no había que compadecerse. . . Era ese cabrón, que siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana. Pero Draco no era un cabrón, era su marido, y tendría una buena explicación que vendría a darle a ella cuando pudiese. . . Eso, si aparecía. Tal vez se fuese a alguna playa de Copacabana y ligase con una chica rubísima y altísima que también estuviese haciendo turismo allí. . . O el muy capullo estaba ya liado con alguna, incluso con hijos, pero había coqueteado con ella para pasar el rato. . . Pero Draco la quería! Tenía que quererla! La habría pedido el divorcio de no ser así! O tal vez. . . Realmente era mucho más fácil seguir su vida que comerse el tarro.  
  
-¡¡¡Chicas!!! - gritó - ¿Qué preferís para esta noche? ¿Ganchitos de queso o panchitos al jamón?  
  
En la otra parte del supermercado vacío, observó a Luna y a Hermione mirarse y decir algo. Echó las dos bolsas al carro. El pasar frío a fin de mes no era algo tan preocupante en esos momentos.  
  
--------  
  
-Traigo la comida. La vuestra está fuera.  
  
La voz femenina le resultó conocida a Draco. Era. . .  
  
-Gracias, Parkinson. - dijo uno de ellos.  
  
-Pansy!!! - exclamó Draco, burlón. 


	8. El desesperado y la loca

Jeru: Sí! Pobre draquito! Y lo que le queda al pobre! En este capi Herms tiene su primer ataque. No es especialmente feminista, sino más bien anti- machista. La pobre está estresada. Ya ves. . . ahora cogen a cualquiera de mortifago, a que sí? Lo que pasa es que a Voldie le hace falta gente. Pansy tiene un rango más bien bajo, ya ves. . . coge la comida de los elfos domésticos y se la sube a Draco, y eso que tiene enchufes. . . ay q ver!  
  
08. El desesperado y la loca.  
  
Ginny estaba preparando una cena por la victoriosa vuelta de Ron y Harry esa noche. Todos habían tratado de ayudarla, pero los había echado literalmente, cuando se pelearon por ver quién pelaba las patatas. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa del salón, con unas bebidas que Ginny había sacado y había puesto en medio de la mesa, y que no habían sido tocadas. Inevitablemente, había salido el tema Draco.  
  
-Me lo cargo. Lo haré trocitos y los esparciré por su asquerosa mansión! - había gruñido Ron.  
  
-Ron. . . - dijo Hermione - Tranquilo, eh?  
  
-¡¿Cómo que tranquilo?! ¡¿Cómo que tranquilo?!  
  
-Si TAN malo es, la verdad es que le está haciendo un favor a Ginny. ¿O no? - dijo Luna.  
  
Hermione dirigió una mirada dura a la rubia.  
  
-Gin no está como si la hubiesen hecho un favor.  
  
-Yo no digo que se lo haya hecho! - protestó Luna - Yo solo digo que Draco no puede ser tan malo. No sé. . . es un sexto sentido, algo falla.  
  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Lo que hay son los hechos. Yo creo que deberíamos esperar a que Ginny nos dijera cómo se siente, antes de hacer nada. ¿Qué opinas, Harry?  
  
Harry volteó la cabeza.  
  
-No me preguntéis. Yo siempre dije que no era buena idea que se ilusionase. - dijo escuetamente, serio y con voz ronca.  
  
Hermione fue a servirse cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-¿No sería más sano que bebieses agua? - preguntó Ron.  
  
-No. - respondió Hermione, tajante.  
  
Ginny llegó con una enorme bandeja de asado.  
  
-Y aquí esta!!!  
  
-Wow! Qué pinta! - exclamó Harry, fingiendo despreocupación.  
  
-Venga, va, los campeones eligen pieza. - dijo Ginny, con fingida alegría.  
  
-----------  
  
-Hola, Draco. - dijo ella con un tono de voz a la vez frío y sensual, que Draco ignoró.  
  
-Te encuentro muy cambiada.  
  
Pansy sonrió, mientras mentalmente se decía que por qué diablos Draco no estaba sorprendido. Draco repasó mentalmente a la Pansy de años atrás, bastante gordita, con trajes muy horteras que pretendían ser provocadores y que casi daban asco. Ahora, con unos cuantos kilos menos aunque aún le sobrarían un par, y su considerable altura, sus faldas seguían siendo igual de horteras pero conseguían sus propósitos de ser provocadoras. Su personalidad. . . era visible que su personalidad estaba totalmente cambiada y, pareciendo mentira, a peor. Antes era tonta, ilusa, maliciosa. Ahora la expresión de su cara mostraba que, aunque no muy inteligente, tenía sangre fría y era calculadora. Draco la estaba mirando, cuando ella se volvió, y entonces vio algo en esos ojos azules y en esa sonrisa con labial rosa chicle, algo que por un segundo lo asustó mucho. Fue tan solo un instante, pero aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa. . . le dieron la sensación de que a aquella chica estaba totalmente loca. Trastornada. Bien, sí era verdad que Pansy siempre había tenido dejes de locura: alguna que otra vez se había puesto histérica y había destrozado la sala común, o de pura nerviosismo se mordía el labio o retorcía un pañuelo hasta sangrar y, por lo general, casi todas sus novias conocidas (las de Draco) habían tenido que lidiar con Pansy hasta que o sufrían un "accidente" o se "encargaban" de ella. Pero nunca, jamás la había visto de esa manera. . . Se despabiló para que Pansy no pudiese darse cuenta de su sorpresa, pero ella no pareció notar ni la expresión de Draco ni la suya propia, sino que se acercó y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la mirada de Draco.  
  
-Lo estoy. . . y no sabes cuánto. - en un principio el rubio no supo a qué se refería su interlocutora, pero después, mientras ella le quitaba el hechizo que lo esposaba, comprendió que se refería al último comentario que él había hecho.  
  
-No intentes escapar, no podrás. Por cierto, tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que acabes, así que procura darte prisa. - dijo ella, como por rutina.  
  
La rubia le acercó la comida. Él probó un trozo de carne. Estaba rica. . . y tenía tanto hambre. . . estuvo a punto de lanzarse a ella como un poseso, pero por miedo a que estuviese envenenada y para no mostrar debilidad, se comedió y, siempre con unos modales exquisitos, empezó a comer.  
  
-Vaaaya, Draquito, - dijo Pansy con despreocupación - en qué líos te metes. . .  
  
-¿Sigues alargando las vocales? Me produces dolor de cabeza! Ah, y, por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar "Draquito" - comentó él con la misma despreocupación. - De todos modos, ya saldré de mis líos como he salido otras veces.  
  
-No, Draquilín, esta vez no sales. - dijo ella.  
  
-¿Quieres hacer el favor de llamarme Draco?  
  
-No pareces nervioso, ¿eh? - preguntó ella retóricamente, haciendo caso omiso de las últimas palabras de Draco - No, - suspiró, respondiéndose a sí misma - tú nunca lo estás. Y haces mal, porque esta vez no. . . no te salvas. Si hubieses seguido tu carrera, si te hubieses casado conmigo. . . - más despreocupación.  
  
-Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo ya estoy casado? Es que no te cansas de oírlo? - interrumpió él.  
  
-Otra vez sales con la tontería? Ni años después dejas de repetirla. . . Si antes querías ser interesante, o darme largas, todavía. Pero que ahora me salgas con esto. . .  
  
-Piensa lo que quieras. Pero es cierto.  
  
Ella suspiró de nuevo.  
  
-Pero eso ya no importa, ¿sabes? Me voy a casar. - se sonrió - Con otro, claro está.  
  
-¿De veras? - dijo Draco, poco interesado.  
  
-Sí, con Steve Davison. Estoy prometida con él desde hace año y medio. - Pansy se sentó en el borde de una ventana.  
  
-¿Con ese mierda?  
  
-ESE es el "mierda" que además es la mano derecha de mi Lord, Draco. Eso significa mucho, mucho poder para una "mierda".  
  
-Bah. - murmuró Draco. - De todos modos, tenía entendido que tú y las otras seis mujeres que hay en todo esto de los mortífagos, solíais hacerle compañía a "vuestro" Lord.  
  
Pansy sonrió. Sabía a lo que Draco se refería.  
  
-Así era. . . y así es. Él es mucho más increíble de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar.  
  
-¿Tan increíble como asqueroso? - dijo Draco, terminando la carne.  
  
-No siempre es agradable, Draco, pero lo que viene después, el poder, es muucho muucho mejor. Y ah, Draco, yo que tú no llamaría asqueroso a nuestro Lord, porque también es el tuyo. . . y podría irte muy muy mal. - dijo Pansy mientras se iba, y después de volver a maniatar a Draco.  
  
. "¿Peor que ahora? ¿Con hambre, encerrado, esperando la muerte y sin Ginny? ¿Peor que eso? Ya,ya. . ., lo que tú digas, bonita" pensó Draco, tratando de ser positivo. La imagen de loca que Draco había tenído de Pansy segundos antes se le antojó, entonces, una tontería. Cansancio. No obstante, lo obsesionada que ella estaba con el poder. . . eso no era nada bueno.  
  
---------------  
  
-Va a ser difícil convencerle para que vuelva al carril. - dijo Pansy, sentándose sobre Davison.  
  
Davison se rió.  
  
-Ya no queremos que vuelva al carril, Pans.  
  
-¿Ah, no? - preguntó ella.  
  
-No. . .  
  
-Lo mataremos. - dijo una voz.  
  
-Creo que eso tampoco, - dijo Davison, pesaroso - acabo de hablar con nuestro Lord. Me ha dicho que lo necesita vivo para otros fines, pero no me ha dicho para qué. . .  
  
Davison, que parecía realmente enfadado, descargó su ira contra una de las mesas de aquella salita de descanso.  
  
-Amor, te veo tenso. . . - murmuró Pansy - ¿necesitas un masaje?  
  
Davison la besó..  
  
-Lo que yo necesito es otra cosa. - la cogió y, levantando la mano derecha, se despidió de su otro acompañante - Nos vemos.  
  
Davison subió las escaleras con Pansy cargada en sus brazos. . .  
  
-----------  
  
-Ja, ja, ja!!! - Ginny reía sin parar.  
  
Hermione miró a Luna. Solo habían sido dos copas de hidromiel, y en un caso normal no habría parecido borracha ni nada así, pero la verdad Ginny estaba TAN contenta y parecía estar pasándoselo TAN bien para la situación en la que estaba. . .  
  
-¿Quién quiere más? - preguntó la pelirroja, entre carcajadas.  
  
-Estoy llenísimoooo. . . - gritó Harry.  
  
-Muy rico, hermanita, pero yo tampoco puedo más.  
  
-No, gracias. Pero estaré encantada de venir mañana a acompañarte a comer lo que quede. - comentó Luna.  
  
-Vale, vale, estás invitada. . . ¿más, Mione?  
  
-No. Lo siento, pero creo que reventaré.  
  
-¿En serio que no quieres más? - preguntó Ron, instantáneamente.  
  
-Totalmente. - dijo Hermione, sonriendo.  
  
-¿Seguro? - preguntó el pelirrojo volviéndose hacia su mujer.  
  
-Segurísimo, Ron.  
  
-Antes te serviste tan poco. . .  
  
La sonrisa de Hermione se volvía más forzada por segundos.  
  
-Era suficiente, Ronald. No seas pesado.  
  
-¡¿Pesado?! ¿Pesado yo? La pesada eres tú! Qué manía con no querer comer! A la comida pasó lo mismo, y no me creo que no te gustasen los espaguetis que hice! - Ginny, Luna y Harry se miraron riéndose por lo que había dicho Ron (un desastre en la cocina), pero él ni siquiera pareció advertirlo.  
  
-Tenían demasiada pimienta, cariño!  
  
-Mira, Mione, no me calientes. Creo que en tu estado. . . bien, el niño tiene que estar bien nutrido, lo dijo mi madre, así que hazme el favor de nutrirte.  
  
-¡¿Perdona?! ¿Cuál estado? Hablas. . . como si fuese una enfermedad! No estoy enferma, Ronald, estoy embarazada. Y sigo siendo yo. No soy el envoltorio del niño, SOY YO, por Dios! Y creo que deberías confiar en mí, sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer!  
  
Ni Luna, ni Harry ni Ginny parecían tan divertidos ahora.  
  
-Pues entonces come!  
  
-Ya he comido suficiente, Ron! Estoy harta de que me abras y me cierres todas las puertas, recojas mi ropa, desordenes todos mis papeles hasta que parezcan ordenados, TRATES de planchar, hasta cambies de canal por mí y de que me salgas con tonterías como la de la cerveza de mantequilla! Tal vez cuando esté como un tonel no pueda. . . yo qué sé! No pueda agacharme cuando se me caiga algo, pero no soy una inútil! Ni soy de porcelana ni me voy a romper! Y créeme que si voy a poder parir, voy a poder hacer un montón de cosas mucho más sencillas! Es más, si no te lo hubiese dicho, ni siquiera te habrías dado cuenta de que estoy embarazada! Así que ya DÉJAME EN PAZ!!!  
  
Hermione salió hecha una furia en dirección al cuarto de Ginny. Ginny miró al resto de la mesa.  
  
-Emmm. . . voy a ver.  
  
-Déjala! - gruñó Ron - Está muy hormonal!  
  
Luna puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Precisamente es eso! - exclamaron las dos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho ahora? - preguntó Ron a Harry.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras Luna y Ginny iban en pos de Hermione.  
  
------------  
  
Llegaron al cuarto de Ginny, y nada más entrar un cojín sobrevoló sus cabezas.  
  
-No lo soporto! - gritó ella.  
  
-Herms. . . no crees que te estás. . .?  
  
-¿Pasando? - preguntó ella - Oh, no. No me estoy pasando.  
  
Hermione suspiró mientras caía sobre la cama.  
  
-Peleamos antes de salir de casa, también. No sabéis lo que es. . . - Hermione no sabía explicarlo - esta mañana apagó mi despertador, para que durmiese más. Me preparó un desayuno exagerado que, además de no estar muy bien hecho (y siento decirlo así), me retrasó aún más. Cuando llegué a trabajar, una hora y media más tarde de lo normal, encontré todos mis papeles desordenados. Además, cinco de mis compañeros, los mismos cinco que aspiran al mismo ascenso que yo, se me acercaron esta mañana a tocarme la tripa y a decirme que he engordado "nos kilitos" cuando solo peso doscientos gramos más. Supersimpáticos, claro, me dijeron "bueno, ahora te dedicarás a tu hijo, ¿no?" Es como. . . como si para todos los hombres de este planeta me hubiese pasado de ser Hermione a ser el cochecito del hijo de Ron. Y, por supuesto, todos dan por sentado que no tengo más que hacer que dedicarme al niño. Machistas!!!  
  
-Bueno. . . - dijo Ginny. La verdad es que la situación sí era un poco penosa - es bueno que cuides a tu hijo. . . no?  
  
-Se pueden hacer ambas cosas.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo, - dijo Ginny - pero ya sabes. . . bueno, en mi opinión. . . Bien, los hombres siempre han tenido envidia porque en nuestros embarazos apenas sí se ven involucrados. Yo creo que quiere aportar algo. . .  
  
-Déjalo, Gin. Ya sabemos que es tu hermano.  
  
-Hermione, - intervino Luna, por primera vez - te estás pasando.  
  
Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
  
-Lo siento. . . - murmuró después de un rato - pero reconoced que es desesperantemente machista. 


End file.
